battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom
A Compound Bow is a modern bow and arrow system. It differs from traditional longbows and recurve bows in that uses a levering system of pulleys and cables to bend the limbs. Compound bows also have much stiffer limbs, and coupled with its pulley system, is much more energy-efficient compared to its counterparts. It is the dominate form of the bow in the United States. __TOC__ Battlefield 4 The Phantom is an all-class weapon compound bow introduced in the Battlefield 4: Final Stand expansion listed in the Carbine weapon category. The Phantom is permanently equipped with its fiber optic sights in the optics slot and a counterbalance Stabilizer in the accessory slot. The bow's sights have three distance pins with green, yellow, and red tritium tips. The green sight is used for closer ranges, while the yellow and red are used for medium to longer range shots. The weapon's third slot is for the equipped arrow type. Due to it being a bow, the Phantom's method of fire is slightly different than the other firearms available in-game. When is used without aiming, the player's soldier will quickly bring the bow up, draw the arrow back, and immediately let it loose. This method of fire is very inaccurate, and the arrows will deviate significantly off target. Alternatively, if is used, the soldier will bring the bow up, pull back an arrow, and aim through the weapon's sights. The arrow will only be released when is hit, and the arrow will accurately fly according to the weapon sights. Because of this, aiming the arrow before firing it is highly recommended due to the significant increase in accuracy; the normal primary fire should generally avoided unless a target approaches the player at very close range. Arrow Types The Phantom currently has four types available for use: the Broadhead Tip, Bulletpoint, Explosive Tip, and Poison Tip arrows. All of the arrows are capable of an instant kill with a headshot at any distance, otherwise they function differently and have different damage values. Unlocking There are currently two methods of unlocking the Phantom. The original , lengthy method added with Final Stand involves a secret room on Hangar 21 and the Phantom assignments. The secondary method, added with Community Operations, involves the community designed level Operation Outbreak. Hangar 21 The original way to unlock the Phantom, as well as the only way to unlock the Phantom Operative assignment, involves the player accessing the "Phantom room" on Hangar 21. In order to do this, the player must be a Premium member and have completed all previous Phantom assignments. Once these are fulfilled, the player and three other players must then equip the Phantom camouflage on their soldiers and weapons, along with the Phantom dog tag and one of the secret four Final Stand dog tags from each map (each participating player must be wearing a different Final Stand dogtag). This will allow the players to activate the elevator on Hangar 21 that will take them to the "Phantom room." The elevator is a deactivated lift at the back of the map above the access tunnel where the jeep spawns. Once located, the players must enter the elevator to power it up. The elevator has to be activated by at least four players, who wear different Premium dogtag from four Final Stand maps. If the players do not meet the aforementioned requirements, they can join the elevator ride, but they will be instantly killed in action after the elevator light goes off, the elevator ride will be long as it will check the three required items (Phantom dogtag, Phantom soldier camo and Phantom weapon camo), and killing the player that does not have all of them. If the players are successful and the elevator activates, it will then transport the group to the entrance of the "Phantom room." Here, a forcefield is in-place that restricts access to the bow, which is floating in the middle of the room. To disable it, the players must enter the following code into the keypad to right of the forcefield: 1290 429 397648 970. This will disable it, and the players will be able to enter the room and take the Phantom, which will unlock the bow for each player that picks it up. To unlock the Phantom Operative assignment, the player will have to find a tall computer unit within the Phantom room with a stack of papers on top of the unit, which is along the right-hand wall. Climbing onto the file cabinet next to it will allow the player to get on top of the unit and interact with the papers, which then unlocks the assignment. An audible sound, identical to the one heard when obtaining one of the Final Stand Premium dog tag can be heard when the Phantom Operative assignment is unlocked. Operation Outbreak On the Operation Outbreak map, the Phantom can be unlocked by going between the Ghost Town © and Plantation (E) flag (for a rough estimate, it will be 180 meters from E flag and 104 meters from C flag). It will be located near a bunch of weapon crates near a small underpass. A black box is located on-top of a an green box facing C flag, knifing this box will result in a bright white light similar to a Flashbang grenade, and inside of the box is the Phantom Bow. Picking up the Phantom will permanently unlock the weapon after the player dies or respawns. Here is a link showing you how its done https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IRwsiJiGys. Gallery BF4_Phantom-1.png|The Phantom BF4_Phantom-2.png|Aiming BF4_Phantom-3.png|With Bullet Point arrow BF4_Phantom-4.png|With Explosive Tip arrow Trivia *Those who equip the Phantom Operative dog-tag instead of the Final Stand map dog-tags can access the Phantom Room alone rather then with three other players as normally required. *Currently, the Phantom is categorized as a Carbine, allowing use as primary weapon for all kits. *The Phantom appears to be based off of the Bear Arena 30, the styling of the Phantom is nearly identical to this bow. **SpyderHunter in the game's files could be a reference to the Bear Arena being a serious competitor to the Hoyt Spyder. *Those who have not unlocked the bow are still able to utilize it in the Gun Master gamemode. Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Battlefield 4: Community Operations